


who do you love | kim woojin + bang chan x reader

by stuvwoojin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, POV Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuvwoojin/pseuds/stuvwoojin
Summary: where she fell in love with a guy she met at the club and now she's torn between two.





	who do you love | kim woojin + bang chan x reader

**Author's Note:**

> this AU Drabble is inspired by MONSTA X's new english comeback 'Who Do U Love' and the teaser video of STRAY KIDS's 'Road Not Taken'. you can choose to listen to this song while reading this story to create more intensity(?) to the story kekeke i hope you like it!!
> 
> this is not included in the two stray kids AU that i have mentioned i'm writing in my previous SKZ Drabble so hopefully, if i STILL do continue writing the two stray kids AU, i'll make sure to post it here hehehe
> 
> Do support my BTS's completed AU as well as my MONSTA X's long-not-completed AU too!!  
> UWU THANK YOU LOVE Y'ALL HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY HEHEHE

\- who do you love ! bang chan au

It wasn’t the first time he has seen you at the club he works at as a professional DJ. The only reason he noticed you was because you were the only one there that has never danced on the dancefloor to his music when every other person would, every girl would be all up on him asking him for his number and stand beside him at the turntable, grooving their bodies on him. all of that yet he noticed you instead. You clearly were enjoying the music but how you never got interested in him made him more curious about you and wanted to know more about you. yet again today he sees you once again in the same seat, drinking your drink up and grooving to his music, your eyes never once laid on him.

“Hey Chan, you free tonight?” a girl asked him and gave her the cheekiest smile ever.

“Wish I had time for you baby girl, but I have plans tonight,” Chan replied and turned his head back to your table when he noticed you weren’t there. His eyes searched for you everywhere, as he lost control over the music he was playing.

he then spotted you at the corner of the club, a man together with you, clearly trying to take a hold of you while you brushed him off. He knew what was going on, he saw how the guy’s hand slowly went up your waist and tried to pull you closer to him several times and you, pushing him away. you have never felt this uncomfortable before and wanted to leave but this guy was surely holding you tight. 

“c’mon, just one night,” he whispered to you before giving a light nibble on your ear before he moved back and caressed your hair, placing it behind your ear.

“Sorry, I have plans tonight. Please find someone else,” you replied but he still didn’t want to let go of your wrist. 

“do you have a boyfriend? Come on, just ditch him for me. I’ll make you feel better than he’ll ever do.,” he said as you felt his hand slowly starting to go behind your body and you closed your eye shut, knowing it was too late as it lowers down to you-

You felt his hand lifted off you and you gasped a little before opening your eye to see a blonde guy, the guy from the DJ booth, grabbing the arm of the man who was touching you before pushing him away.  
“Sorry I was busy I didn’t notice you were gone, who’s this guy?” the guy said before pulling your arm to have you closer by his side. The guy, knowing who Chan was, walked away briefly, pretending as if nothing happened between the both of you and left you with the blonde dude. 

After a while, you pushed yourself away from him and stood opposite him, keeping quiet. You’ve honestly been noticing him for a while. First it was his music you fell in love with for every time he played a newly composed song. But then you started noticing his voice when he speaks, then you noticed his blonde hair that looked so darn good on him and then you started noticing him as a person, although you knew you shouldn’t. every time he tried to make an eye contact with you, you looked away, afraid he’ll notice, which was why you never left for the dance floor as well to dance to his music. Instead, you sat down on your seat, enjoying the music that was playing, trying your best to not get noticed by him. 

“my name is Chan, bang chan. I play the music,” he introduced himself, taking his hand out for a handshake. You bit your lips, avoiding eye contact with him but gave in, in the end and shook his hand. 

“y/n. call me y/n,” you replied back to him. 

-

It has already been a week since the last time you have talked to him or even visited the club. You were too scared to go back, not because you’re afraid of the guy that harassed you but because of Chan. it’s crazy how he never once left your thought even though it was such a short conversation. You were afraid to meet him because you don’t know what will happen if you did. And see him do what he was best at? that’s even worse.

“babe, did you hear me?” you shook your head in confusion when you heard Woojin’s voice calling you out.

“hey, sorry what were you talking about again?” you asked him.

“it’s our 9th monthsary today. I asked if you wanted to go anywhere,” Woojin replied. 

You hated yourself for this. for forgetting all about the 9th monthsary and cared about that blonde dude at the club. And you hated yourself even more for replying, “hey, you want to try the club?” 

There you are, back at the club, in the same seat yet again and there he was, DJ-ing, at the booth again. You felt as if you’ve finally destressed yourself when you see him doing what he was doing. And you too, realized you missed out the chance to say thank you to him the other day for what he did to help you and you had no way of contacting him except for coming back to the club and meeting him again. A waiter then suddenly appeared in front of your table with two glasses of drinks, placing it down in front of you. 

“we haven’t order y-“

“special order for y/n, by him,” the waiter cut you off, pointing to the stage, right where bang Chan was standing at, his eyes looking deeply into yours. You felt yourself turning red before you turned your head away and back to the drink. 

“you know him?” you heard Woojin asking you. 

“um, yeah I saw him a few times when I visited here,” you replied him. the amount of guilt you felt talking about Chan to Woojin. You regretted inviting Woojin with you, but you needed to see Chan or you’ll not feel like yourself. Woojin on the other hand could feel something was going so wrong but he didn’t say anything. He waited to see what happened. Now he understood why felt so distant lately. Now he understood why you had rarely called him for a while. Woojin saw the guy from the DJ booth stepped down and was approaching to the both of you. 

“hey, you’re back,” Chan said to you, taking out his hand once again for a handshake and this time, without any hesitation, you shook your hands with his. 

“thought I should at least say thank you for helping me the other day,” you replied, and Chan smiled back at you and that’s when you noticed how deep his dimple was up close. How is it that he could get you this starstruck every single god damn time. 

“who’s your partner for today?” Chan asked.  
“he’s my boyfriend, Woojin,” you introduced Woojin to Chan before turning back to Woojin and continued, “this is Chan, the DJ here”. 

They both shook their hands, smiles on their face while you watched them, your heart completely torn apart seeing the guy you’re dating and the guy you’re into connecting, with each other.

“Drink up! I reserved the best wine here for the both of you. the drinks are on me so don’t worry,” Chan said with a smile, before raising his own glass to clink with yours and Woojin’s. it was time for Chan to go back to the DJ booth and so he got up from his seat, turning to you first.

“Go and take the stage, the both of you. Or I’ll get upset that I paid your drinks for nothing,” Chan said, holding your hand and Woojin’s, dragging the both of you to the dance floor. He left you a wink before leaving you alone with Woojin. Woojin was rather excited, it has been some time since he had been to a club and so he wanted to enjoy himself. The both of you grooved to the music Chan was blasting and adding a little more magical touch to, but, halfway through, Woojin noticed that your eyes has never laid on his ever since. He followed your gaze and of course, it followed to where Chan was, up the stage, headphones on and working with his turntables and beats. Woojin knew where this was going now, and he didn’t want to drag it any longer.

He grabbed your wrist and whispered in your ear, “let’s go out, I have something important to say”.

You followed him out, and you felt the tightness of his grip around your wrist before he lets it go, at the back of the club, outside the door. Woojin wished this never happened, he hated this. but he knew that this relationship was going nowhere. 9 months seemed a lot and that it was stupid for him to let her go because of this but the entire 9 months felt so short to him. never has he seen her out for a date often, never have they talked often over the phone when they’re apart and never have they had much physical contact with each other whether it was kisses or hugs. He knew this was bound to happen – where one of you will move on first. And now that he has confirmed it, knowing you, he had to end it first or the both of you will continue staying in this suffocation. 

“you like him, don’t you? I could see it in your eyes,” Woojin brought up the topic. 

“it’s not like that Woojin…” 

“can I trust those words?” Woojin asked but you kept quiet. 

“It’s okay to go to him. I could tell that he makes you happy and that you really like him a lot. Just, promise me that if he ever doesn’t treat you right and you need somewhere to run to, you still have me. I’ll still run to you no matter what if you needed me,” Woojin said before pulling you into a tight hug. 

You hugged him back real tight, you felt so much guilt in you, but you knew what he said was true, “I’ll might as well just appear in front of your house”.

You and Woojin shared a good last laugh before he tapped your shoulder, announcing his leave, before he turned his back on you and walked away from the club, down the street, never once turning his back to face you. You dropped your head, guilty as ever, turning back to enter the club. You were going to your seat when Chan suddenly grabbed you real tight and looked at you worriedly. 

“Where did you go? Are you hurt? Where is your boyfriend?” Chan asked, you could hear panic in his voice. 

“we broke up, I told him the truth”.

“What truth?” Chan asked, confused.

“that I like you”.

\--

hope you like it! do leave a kudos and/or comment down your opinion on it uwu

do read my other Stray Kids AU Drabble if you haven't!

twt: @stuvwoojin


End file.
